Till We Meet Again
by Kibou32
Summary: ON UNDEFINITE HIATUS. Better description inside. Nonyaoi. AU
1. Ch 1

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26 Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z/GT.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I write this because I like to, so whether or not you want to review it's up to you.  
  
These are the most important facts you need to know just right now:  
  
Kakarott is female, so don't think of this as a yaoi story because it's not.  
  
I messed up with the families too. Kakarott never made it to Earth, so she never met Chichi.  
  
There will be sex scenes so all kiddies out of the pool.  
  
If I feel in the mood, there will be song-fic chapters.  
  
Bulma is out of character too.  
  
There would be a yaoi couple I'm not ready to disclose yet.  
  
If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.  
  
Summary:  
  
Needless to say this is an Alternate Universe. This is a Bulma/Vegeta/Kakarott triangle story and it all depends on you to decide who Vegeta ends up with. As I said.. you just have to expect OOC in everyone here.  
  
Long story short, there are two sides to this story. The past and the present. You know all those other stories in which Goku/Kakarott (whether or not Goku is boy or girl) has to find a way to get back to Vegeta and win him back? Well this is a story in which Vegeta has to fight for Kakarott and win her back instead. Of course, I'm not about to give it to him that easily.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
He really didn't know what to expect. It wasn't as if it was a non-regular day on Earth. He strode into the courtroom wondering why was he not here as his father had told him that he might be doing so once he turned eighteen. Why was he not being demanded to attend to it like his father told him to?  
  
He pushed the doors that separated the lounge room from the Throne and walked inside. In front of him stood his father with a sword on his hand. It was obvious what he was doing. He was training again. Something the council did not completely approve, but it was also something they had no control of, as King Vegeta was the strongest man on Earth.  
  
"Father?" – he asked softly and was surprised when his father only nodded at him.  
  
"Yes?" – he kept on doing battle to an invisible enemy and Trunks wondered if he should have interrupted at all. But he hardens his resolve and said...  
  
"I wish to speak to you of something." – that stopped his father from further fighting and turning to see his son; he sheathed his sword into its sheath.  
  
"What is it about?" – his father was a King in every sense of the word. It was as if he had been groomed from early age to become a King.  
  
"It's about the Satan – Son marriage. I wish to commend to you that this is not the only answer to their rivalry." – Vegeta snorted.  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't know that his son, Trunks no ouji was in love with the youngest Son. A young man that went by the name of Goten was about to get married in three months from today. But yet, he really didn't see another escape route and though he didn't want to make his son unhappy; Trunks had to learn that even as a prince his desires had to have their limits.  
  
"Unless you find a reason to end their rivalry without a bloodshed, then the young brat will marry and there is nothing else you can do about it." – with that he turn heel and was about to leave the throne room when a messenger rushed in.  
  
"My King!" – he gasped out and Vegeta waited patiently for his messenger to regain his breath.  
  
"What is it soldier?" – the blond soldier held out what it seemed to be a strange sort of capsule.  
  
Vegeta stared at it before throwing it to the floor intending to crush it with his foot, but was stopped from doing so when there was a giant poof! There it stood a flying T.V set just right in front of him.  
  
He was suddenly dragged into a memory that at first his brain seemed to say "This is not one of my memories!" but it was.  
  
He was dragged out of memory lane when a face that looked so eerily like his except for the mustache and beard that adorned that face began to speak.  
  
"My son. I have waited so long for a response on your whereabouts. I sent you to the northern galaxy and instead I find you on a wayward planet called Earth. So here is the deal, you come home and I won't send my troops to conquer those people. I will send someone to pick you up in three days, be prepared." – then before he could do anything, the flying T.V set blew up.  
  
His son stared at the remains of what there used to be some kind of evidence that that was not a vivid hallucination.  
  
All was quiet in that room.  
  
-  
  
"I don't want to see him!" – said Gem as she rushed into her room. That was certainly embarrassing. Being found in the training room with nothing more covering her body than a wet rag her mother had told her to get rid of a thousand times.  
  
Right after she came into their quarters, a knock came and Sakura was sure it was her nephew Geta. Sure enough it was he as she opened the door and was surprised to see him not in his training gear, but wearing only standard training shorts and a towel over his shoulder. It was obvious that he did not came from his room or the training grounds but that he had just gotten out of the Rejuvenation Tank located inside the locker rooms near the barracks' training grounds. She sighed.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you Geta. I suggest you come back tomorrow night." – but not for the first time did he ignore her.  
  
"You listen to me brat! If I ever catch you near the barracks, I'll pound you to death! I thought I told you that the barracks were off limits!!!! And you know better than to be wearing that stupid white gi." – he then went on to mutter some few curse words that even Sakura could not make out.  
  
He then nodded to her and strode out of the room looking like the saiyan prince he was.  
  
Gem stuck her head out to say...  
  
"Is he gone?" – Sakura just nodded sighing again as she decided that it wasn't worth the effort to lecture her youngest that it was inappropriate for her to just wear her white gi to the lower levels.  
  
Gem closed her door and lean down. Geta was not supposed to see her like that. Especially since he was the epitome of what she wanted in a future mate. It was dinner before she got out of her room, hoping against hope that he would not come for dinner today.  
  
It must have been her lucky day as she was only presented with the dark brown tail of her only aunt, Kakarott. No one else was sitting near the table, so she deemed it safe to go and take a piece of fruit from the center of the table.  
  
"Nice going Gem." – that was the only warning she got before a pair of luminous black eyes turn to regarded her with quiet amusement.  
  
"Evening Aunt Kakarott." – her aunt just laughed.  
  
"I heard of the squabble in the barracks. Although I don't think its wrong that you go there to train, I don't condone the fact that you have yet to realize that you are no longer a child. If it weren't for Geta, some other male might have been disrespectful to you and there is nothing we could've done to save you. For that reason, I am taking away your right to go wherever without your brother Puro. Understood?" – she groaned. If she had thought she would be getting off lightly, she had another thing coming, but she submitted to her Aunt's orders before her father got wind of the situation.  
  
"You are just lucky that Uncle Radditz has not gotten news of this issue yet. You owe me." – said a deep voice. She couldn't help her reaction to him. He was after all dangerously sexy.  
  
"Geta let her be. This won't happen again, right Gem?" – and she could only nod because she had suddenly lost her voice.  
  
"I hope so." – he said and before any of them could utter another word, a ki all of them knew very well came into the room suddenly.  
  
Bardock. Geta stood up suddenly on guard. For his grandfather to be this excited, something had to be going on.  
  
"It has finally happened!" – he yelled out and Sakura came rushing into the room followed closely by her son Puro.  
  
"What?" "Has war been declared on the ice-jin or what?" – Puro said.  
  
"Something like that. The King has finally found out where Vegeta no ouji is settled and he is sending me over there to pick him up." – he looked so happy and excited that he failed to see that his daughter had suddenly turned stony white and her demeanor was tense.  
  
She stood up, her spiky black locks hiding the pain in her eyes as she said in a low voice...  
  
"I have to be somewhere else. I'll see you all in the morning." – then she walked out of the room. But Bardock still did not notice and Sakura only smiled feebly trying very hard to hold still and not rush after her sister in law.  
  
Geta did not look up. He was feeling a mixture of emotions that went from happy to sad, from wary to giddy, etc. He just forced his feelings down and smiled for the benefit of his grandfather, hoping that everything would just turn out right at the end. 


	2. Ch 2

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The Past. 23 Years Ago.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of a white Victorian house that if any other person would've looked closely, he or she would've realized that this was not some simple house. This was a bordello. He went into the front porch and proceeded to knock on the door. A tantalizing smile met his dark eyes and soon he was in.  
  
On the other side of town, Radditz was about to settle into his cot for the night when a dark brown boot connected to his knee. He stood up in alarm.  
  
"What?!" "Oh it's you. What do you want Sakura?" – he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched.  
  
Sakura tried to look the other way as she knew he was wearing only his training shorts on. Instead of succumbing to her desires of lust, she said...  
  
"Where's your brother Kakarott?" – he flinched for he suddenly realized that he was nowhere in sight and that he couldn't find his ki anywhere around them.  
  
"He was here a minute ago." – she snorted.  
  
"I thought so." – she stepped out of the tent to give him some sort of privacy. They were alone, after all.  
  
Their military company was long gone, redirecting itself to their new target: Tosov, capital of Vegeta-sei which was currently under the hand of The Ice-jin empire. That's why they were currently on war. They were trying to gain their home-world back to the rightful owners.  
  
The reason why they had split from their troop was because Vegeta's father had demanded to see his only son and said that only two of his closest 'friends' were to come with him into town. So, Radditz and her had been elected. And of course, Radditz little brother Kakarott had also been chosen as Radditz would never part anywhere without him.  
  
They encapsulated their things and went out in search of Vegeta and Kakarott before deciding that they'd better split up before venturing any further into town.  
  
Meanwhile... Kakarott had just spent half an hour trying to understand what was so important in that white Victorian house that seemed to draw Vegeta in without effort. His father's house was at the other side of town and she wanted to remain here no longer as this part of town made her stomach do summersaults.  
  
She decided to move closer towards the window. She levitated into the air and was suddenly wishing she hadn't followed him. In the middle of the room stood a bunch of females, all of them from different races wearing nothing but their knickers and sometimes not even wearing them at all. She swallowed.  
  
She decided she had seen enough and was about to leave when her foot made contact with the drying leaves. Then before she could do anything, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt. She found herself staring at a pair of dark brown eyes. Then she figured out that those dark brown eyes belonged to a burly male neko-jin.  
  
"Looky look. I got me a young one to bed tonight." – then he went into the house with Kakarott hanging over his shoulder. She shuddered to think what the gay neko would do to her once he realized that she was not a he as she let others believe.  
  
"Really Roshi, you cannot bring in every young mate-less saiyan you meet on the street in to fuck?!" – it was this outburst that caused Vegeta to do a double-take. He was on his way to bed with Bulma Briefs – one of the few whores who could actually please him even if she was a weak ningen – and then the 'young mate-less saiyan' rung deeply into his mind.  
  
He got there just in time it seemed. But he didn't expect to see a face like Radditz's younger brother with the body of a young female saiyan. Her breasts were big and if he took the time to consider it, her breasts would fit perfectly into his big hands. But now was not the time to think of it as she cowered beneath the burly male neko as he raged that this was not what he wanted.  
  
He growled out loud making 'Roshi' turn and then run away from the room without turning back cowering from him. He looked at the young girl who was suddenly very aware of her state of undress as her dark brown tail covered her sex just as the same way her arms did to her breasts.  
  
"Kakarott?" – his voice low and dangerous threatening to snap if she said the wrong thing.  
  
"Hai Vegeta-sama?" – she answered, her soft voice indicating her obvious embarrassment as well as her fear for what he might do to her now that her secret was out.  
  
"You will get dress now." – with that he turned heel and decided to wait for her as a plan began to form in his mind.  
  
When she came out, Vegeta was arguing in short tones with her brother Radditz. Her head hung in shame. Her brother was getting his ass kicked verbally just because of her desire to fight! She had to do something, but before she could even step in that direction, a hand grabbed her by the waist and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Shh. It's me Kakarott, Sakura. Don't fight me." – she slumped and turned to her friend.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" – Sakura's dark brown eyes regarded her young companion silently before sighing.  
  
"Yes. You are coming of age, and male saiyans don't smell the way a female saiyan does. I was wondering why Vegeta never sensed it though." – she said as she watched the scene playing out.  
  
Then they were on the street. Kakarott walking next to her brother trying not to look as a girl, but failing miserably as Vegeta had taken away the binds that she usually put on to look a little bit more male than female- like. When they reached Vegeta's father's house, Kakarott felt the sudden need to run, but couldn't. She knew something in there was going to happen and she also knew she wasn't going to like it very much. Once inside, Vegeta ordered Radditz to stand by the door and to not let anyone in... or out.  
  
"Son?" – Vegeta turned to look at his father and said...  
  
"I think you just got your wish father." – both Vegetas' turned to see Kakarott standing in the doorway.  
  
"How so? Are you willing to find a mate and marry?" – he leered at the young one and scowled at the older female saiyan knowing she was protecting the young one from him? Ah, it could also be that maybe the brat wasn't meant for him. Oh well.  
  
"Hai. I've found my mate at the most unexpected places father." – with that he moved his hand beckoning Kakarott to his side. She shivered perceptively and this made father and son aroused although the latter was still wishing deep into the confines of his mind that it wouldn't have to be her. Anyone but her. Yet, she was the one. She was young, untouched and untamed. Also very innocent and though he could fix that on their wedding night, he felt his heart tighten at the thought. But right at the minute; he wanted her to feel safe not scared to face him.  
  
"Her? I guess it's better than a whore at some bordello. But are you sure, you'd be ready to bond to her Vegeta?" – he wasn't sure but he nodded anyway. Kakarott didn't understand the grave situation she was in, but it didn't matter.  
  
"I want to marry her now." – with that Sakura turned away from them and started to search for a phone number of a priest. She couldn't believe her friend Vegeta was about to do something as reckless as this, but it was probably for the best because as soon as morning came, Kakarott's honor would be in shambles. It was better this way.  
  
-  
  
The priest came and went after doing his business and still Kakarott did not understand. She didn't understand when Radditz had stormed out into the night to be away from them and she didn't have a clue as to why she was being washed by Sakura with milk. She had said it was a ritual her family had, and one that she was going to follow to the tee with her, even if they weren't family... yet. When she rose from the bath, she was led to Vegeta's rooms and left to her own devices. Meanwhile Vegeta was having a fight with his ex-best friend: Radditz outside the house.  
  
"Why her?! Of all the people Vegeta, why her?" – he hissed low at him and he found himself wanting to finish it off. Wishing he could just kick the shit out of Vegeta, but knowing he could not for although he was stronger than others; Vegeta was still the strongest of them all.  
  
"You lied Radditz. Take a good look at your sister, because after tomorrow she is mine forever." – and with that he retired from the living room. 


	3. Ch 3

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 3  
  
The Present.  
  
Kakarott punched an invisible opponent with such intensity it made Radditz nervous. He had heard about the good news. Rather the bad news, depending on which point of view did you want to take sides on. She was beyond pissed by now. She was rated an elite now, but her armor and her identification cards all said the same: Third Class Baka though not with the same words. He understood her sudden anger, the reason why she hadn't died when Vegeta cut off the bond abruptly was something he'd never get, but this was her personal life and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
"I heard from father about..." – he couldn't even finish his sentence for she growled as she stopped her training just to say...  
  
"I don't want your pathetic sympathy Radditz. Stay away from the training grounds. Leave me alone." – then she went on with her training as if she hadn't stopped and Radditz could only sigh.  
  
-  
  
Bulma Briefs was not a woman known for her patience. She just couldn't have Vegeta going back to his planet for all it was worth. So she was going to have to trick him again with every trick in the book known to her. This was her kingdom after all, her planet. If some one from outer space thought that Earth was that easy to conquer, they had another thing coming.  
  
In spite of everything that had happened to her in her life, she was extremely happy to end up in the best place she could be. Her life had been princess-like until her parents divorce just about the time she was fifteen years old. She had decided then that she would get her own prince charming and then conquer Earth leaving her father's pride in shambles. After all, he was supposedly responsible for her well-being and he hadn't done anything to stop her mother from leaving Earth with her.  
  
So, everything had been great until her mother and a pirate ship struck the ship they were in on their way to Vegeta-sei. She was taken as a concubine and since then she hadn't been able to get loose from those idiots until she ended up inside of Vegeta-sei. The core of everything prohibited, Tosov.  
  
She was twenty-one when she met the saiyan prince and Brolli. She hadn't paid much attention to the saiyan prince. He was too young for her then, only seventeen, so she tried to get engage to Brolli instead. The man had needs – that was obvious – but aside of that he didn't want to mate with a 'filthy' ningen as he called her. Her pride and her ego had taken a big blow, so she stopped 'seeing' him after only two years. Then she noticed that Vegeta had filled out quite nicely and though he had been not that particularly interested in 'meeting' females, after one touch they had discovered that he was pretty good at making her have several orgasms in less than an one hour.  
  
So what if the first two times had been deliberate seduction on her part? He got what he wanted of her, didn't he? Besides, there was no such thing as taking advantage of a man, because it was usually the other way around.  
  
Their relationship was basically physical, but she wouldn't have him mooning over her like a lost puppy. She really didn't want love; she wanted lust, desire and all the sex she could get. And then, maybe later she thought she'd be able to convince him into overthrowing the Ningen Empire for her benefit and rule it.  
  
She snapped her dark memories behind her as she stepped into his room, for he hadn't slept with her since that fateful night twenty-three years ago. To him though, it had only been some twenty odd years.  
  
"You are leaving me Vegeta?" "Without even saying good bye to your faithful queen?" – her sugarcoated voice made Vegeta suddenly uneasy.  
  
"I have to. For the safety of this planet and my subjects, I have to. I'm leaving Krillin in charge for the month I'm gone. Trunks will come with me." – his tone of voice indicated that no argument from her would change his mind.  
  
She could care less if the brat left with him to Vegeta-sei to never come back. Trunks wasn't her son as she couldn't really have kids for two basic reasons:  
  
She and Vegeta were genetically incompatible, and She was barren.  
  
It was his kid for all it was worth, but it wasn't hers. And that said a lot coming from her. She was old now, though. Had been through what humans and other species called it 'Menopause'. She was nearing her fifties and though she still looked beautiful, she could not help but feel old. But she wouldn't loose him, not yet. Not when there was imminent danger upon her planet.  
  
"Ok. But if something goes wrong, you will let me know first hand, right?" – he nodded briskly and went on to continue packing thinking she'd leave him alone now.  
  
Her long painted nails touched his back briefly and he stiffened knowing that this was not the time to fall into a rendezvous with her. If he remembered something of his past, it was that saiyans would smell her scent on him even if he showered. But he had also been denied for so long. He wasn't a sex machine, but really; he was male after all.  
  
She savored every kiss, knowing what it did to him. Knowing tonight, she was in control.  
  
-  
  
Son Goten was know officially engaged. Oh goody! Though his friends were excited for him, he couldn't really find any joy in being thrown into marriage by his mother. Honestly, he thought his mother loved him. But no, it was obvious she didn't because it didn't seem as if it were true.  
  
He sighed. He couldn't say that he hated Videl for being the 'one'. But damn it!! There had to be more in life than following orders from his mother. Besides, he knew that Videl was in love with his older brother Gohan.  
  
"Hey!" – he looked down to find the source of the yell and found none other than his best friend Trunks no ouji looking right back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" – he hissed at him knowing full well that though he had managed to sound cross at him he was far from feeling it.  
  
"I thought I could have a word with you before I leave." – came the voice up towards the Satan balcony.  
  
Goten suddenly felt like Juliet in that Shakespeare play called Romeo and Juliet. He blushed.  
  
"Goten?" – the call went straight to his nether regions and he cursed.  
  
"I'll be down in a second." – from where he stood Trunks nodded knowing that even though Goten couldn't see him very well, he would understand.  
  
A couple of minutes later he was on his way to the garden where he thought he'd find him when someone grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a dark corner. He struggled to let loose, but was surprised to see that the grip on his waist felt like steel. He would've shouted but there was a hand on his mouth that kept him from uttering a single intelligible word.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to keep you quiet or else they'd know you'd be gone." – he stopped fidgeting once he realized he wasn't in trouble.  
  
Once Trunks no ouji let him go, he sucker-punched him in the gut.  
  
"Ouch." – he said suddenly sad that Goten was in such a nasty mood.  
  
"I'm glad it hurt. You could've given me a heart attack Trunks! You know I'm not half saiyan!" – he let out a long breath and then said: "what is it that you needed to tell me?"  
  
"Uhm... my father and I are taking a trip to outer space. So, I guess I'll be back before the wedding starts." – he wished he could stop it. The wedding was something he really wanted to stop with all his might, but not even the fact that he was by far the strongest young man on Earth could stop it. He hated feeling weak. Especially when it came to this sort of thing.  
  
"Oh.. ok. Is that all?" – his heart was breaking. He couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong by everyone else's standards. But he couldn't help it. He loved the fiery prince and the idea that he was taking a vacation while he had to deal with an unwanted marriage was something he could not handle.  
  
"No it's not. I can't live without you! You know that Goten!" – with that he grabbed Goten's hand and turned him around facing him.  
  
Goten couldn't find the energy to protest as warm lips sought out his. It was the first kiss they had ever shared and all he could feel was the kiss. He opened his mouth to welcome Trunks' tongue inside his mouth feeling very excited at the moment. Trunks moaned feeling that well-known tightening in his gut. He pulled away slowly knowing that if he took a step beyond it could ruin everything with his precious Goten.  
  
"Why did you stop?" – Goten whined and Trunks groaned out loud in response.  
  
"Because if I didn't, we'd be in a difficult position in the morning. I don't want to hurt you Goten." – he dragged a shaky hand through his lavender hair.  
  
"What kind of position?" – he asked innocently. Trunks just shook his head in response.  
  
"Stop. Enough. If I ravish you tonight, I'd be very sad to let you go tomorrow. I want to have you forever. Not just for a one night stand." – with that he hug his precious Goten and felt it when he began to tremble.  
  
"You mean it, Trunks?" – he nodded not really feeling like talking any more.  
  
"In that case, I want you tonight." 


	4. Ch 4

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 4  
  
The Past. Twenty-three years ago, two days after the marriage vows.  
  
Kakarott was tired. So she leaned into her husbands' body heat as they made their way across town on his horse. She was so tired that she didn't feel him stiffen. She couldn't help it. She yawned. So this was what Sakura had meant about things being different after marriage? It meant really nothing, except that now wherever they went, she was to ride with Vegeta instead of walking or riding with her brother.  
  
Sakura had given her the 'talk', but up until now nothing had occurred. He didn't touch her; it was as if he hadn't meant to marry her at all. She let the thought go not wanting to incur any sort of bad thoughts about that. She yawned again and stretched out her frame to fit his. She began to softly purr and Vegeta's eyes widen slightly.  
  
He had known she was innocent. That was the main reason why he hadn't defiled her in his old bedroom. The second reason was because his father was likely to hear her scream if he took her and he didn't want his perverted concern over her. How utterly fascinating it was that he was suddenly attached to this young woman in less than two days. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but it suddenly occurred to him that she was perfect for him.  
  
She was innocent as he was not. She loved the fight as much as he did, though she was nowhere near in strength as he was. And she was a full- blooded saiyan. That at least should count for something, shouldn't it?  
  
He sighed. He looked around to figure out where they were and whistled. They were near Megan's house. His bride needed to sleep and so did his entourage. He winced at that... Radditz was his childhood friend and Sakura was just another soldier who he had begun to accept as a friend. 'Entourage' would sound nice to him if it was his company of soldiers, but it wasn't.  
  
"We're resting here for the night." – Sakura nodded and soon they were in the front porch.  
  
Radditz reined in the horses while Vegeta carried Kakarott bride style and knocked the door. He didn't have to knock twice. A slim silhouette outlined the door from the inside before they heard the locks being opened. And out came a red haired beauty that had Radditz smiling and Sakura scowling.  
  
"Yes?" – she took a look at Vegeta and did a double take.  
  
"Hello Megan. Nice to see you." – Vegeta said as he pushed the door wide open and strolled inside the house.  
  
"Vegeta!" – she hissed out, but despite the scowl permeating her beautiful face, Sakura could tell as she looked around the parlor of another Victorian house – which was much more cozier than the other one – that this Megan person wasn't that angry.  
  
"We need a place to stay for the weekend. I'll just use my father's bedroom and the other two can share a room." – Megan stomped her feet like a spoiled brat and fumed.  
  
"You are not bringing one of those whores into my house, nuh-uh!" – she said as she wagged a finger in front of his nose.  
  
"She's not a whore, she's my wife." – as if that helped matters, Radditz made a choking noise and turned around to walk away from them. Sakura just snorted.  
  
"Your wife?! Since when does the almighty prince of Saiyans has a wife."  
  
"Since two days ago." – Sakura automatically responded giving her 'Prince' time to climb half the set of stairs.  
  
"You!!" – she shrieked in response. And that made Kakarott mumble something in her sleep. She innocently and unknowingly wrapped her tail around Vegeta's waist. Both Megan and Sakura noticed that and the former sagged for a second.  
  
Then she stood up straight and went ahead of Vegeta saying that she would arrange the room before they went into it. It took twenty minutes, but by then Vegeta didn't mind that much. He was hungry and he knew that he should wake up his young wife because he was sure she'd wake up hungry in the middle of the night, and Megan absolutely hated to be awaken at that time.  
  
"You are going to get a bath right Vegeta?" – Megan asked and he was suddenly shaken from his reverie.  
  
"Hai. I'll take a bath with my bride." – he hadn't meant to sound so possessive but at Megan's widens eyes he grabbed his young companion from the bed and closed the bathroom door. He waited until he heard her leave and then began to do what he had to do.  
  
He carefully undressed her until she was wearing almost nothing. He set her down on the tub without turning on the water faucet. He took off his armor and then his uniform. When he was naked as the day he was born, he turned around and was surprised to see her awake. Her eyes widened at the sight of his naked groin and she blushed quickly averting her eyes from him. He entered the tub and sat opposite her already turning on the faucet so they'd get wet.  
  
She stood up gingerly taking off her knickers unknowingly giving him a strip show and he suddenly felt his groin tighten in sudden arousal. He sighed and when she was about to sit down opposite of him again, he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her to fit his naked frame. She didn't protest at the sudden movement, but she did stiffen when she felt his hand laden with soap touch her breasts lightly.  
  
They were halfway through their bath, when Sakura stormed into the bathroom unannounced.  
  
"SHIT!" – she yelled as she turned seething eyes away from them. She was wearing what seemed to be a white sheet covering the necessary parts from the rest of the world.  
  
"Why did you come Sakura?" – his voice promised a lot of violence, but Sakura took no heed of the warning as she answered with her back to them. Kakarott blushed prettily and Vegeta was very angry to cut their fun short. Kakarott had gotten used to him touching her everywhere, and though that's all he had done; he still wanted to move on to different things. Like the part where he ravished his beautiful bride, perhaps?  
  
"Your stupid friend has scurried away with my armor saying it needs a wash and now I Have nothing to wear!" – she growled out and then in a more softer tone she said: "I was so mad that I just grabbed the bed sheets and covered myself to come to you. I didn't know you were having an intimate moment with Kakarott."  
  
"Leave the room this instant and all will be forgiven." – was all he said before he stood up from the tub and turned on the shower spraying both he and Kakarott with a cold spray that made the latter squeal in surprise.  
  
-  
  
Megan thought it was unfair to receive late news. Especially when it came to Vegeta. After all, she was supposed to be his half-sister. Sure, her mother had not married Vegeta no Ou, but she had gotten what she wanted... and that was some status and a place to live outside Tosov.  
  
And then war had erupted and her mother had to leave to fight out of Vegeta- sei to defend the outer rim from the Ice-jin. She had died two weeks afterwards, but it meant nothing to the young Megan back then because she knew by then how to take care of herself. She had gotten a major on literature and a minor in business. That would keep her on her two good feet for the rest of her life.  
  
She sighed as she suddenly saw all four of her guests come into the dining room looking less tense. The youngest female saiyan looked a little better wearing a white sleeping gown, her tail wrapped loosely around her slim waist. She scowled as she thought of how innocent her half-brother's wife looked. It was as if she were a virgin still. Kakarott was about to sit next to her brother's chair when Vegeta's tail grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on top of his legs. Kakarott blushed again. Radditz scowled at that and Sakura didn't comment.  
  
"So Vegeta, what made you change your mind about marriage?" – she asked suddenly very interested.  
  
He made no comment as the maid served the first course and he was very attentive to the young girl in his lap. That was so unlike him that even Sakura gaped at him. He test-tasted the soup for temperature and then went on to give the spoon to Kakarott signaling to her that she could eat but slowly. While she ate, he turned cool eyes to Megan and said...  
  
"I felt like it. Besides, what is the point in dawdling? I've found what I wanted and I intend to keep it." – by then he lowered his gaze towards Kakarott who had stopped eating for a second. She had left something for him to eat somehow knowing he was hungry too.  
  
They watched him eat while Kakarott leaned back into his embrace suddenly very comfortable. She wasn't that hungry after all. What she did want though was something that kept eluding her mind. She didn't know what it was called but she figured that the prince might know. During the second course, Megan began to notice that though Vegeta said little to her young companion, she behaved.  
  
"I think its time to go to sleep." – Megan said and bid her goodnights to everyone before departing.  
  
Radditz just bowed his head and quickly left the room. Sakura stayed behind for a second.  
  
"I've spoken to my half-sister about your armor and she said they'll be ready to use tomorrow morning." – with that said he grabbed Kakarott's hand and led her out of the dining room towards their room leaving a very confused female saiyan in its wake. 


	5. Ch 5

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Time: The Present. Place: Vegeta-sei.  
  
Kakarott stood in front of the council's door and waited. She really didn't know why she was being summoned, but she had a pretty good idea that made her want to puke in disgust.  
  
"Going somewhere?" – a voice she loathed with all her heart said.  
  
"Actually no. I'm waiting on the King's call." – she turned around to see dark eyes and a long mane of black spiky hair that reached muscled shoulders.  
  
"Kakarott, don't run away from me again. We are friends you know?" – she visibly stiffened at the purr. She hated him and all men alike. All except for her two sons and the family's men that is. But her father's latest progress made her rethink that.  
  
"Since when did we turned to be friends, Brolli. I'd rather eat dirt than be align to you." – she meant to leave him alone when his tail wrapped around her waist and said...  
  
"Oh, but I thought you'd rather do that with me instead of Vegeta." "After all, didn't he left you to fend off for yourself twenty years ago?"  
  
"Vegeta holds no ownership on me. No man does!" – with that she stepped hard on his tail taking him by surprise.  
  
She was about to leave but Brolli's last comment made her seethe...  
  
"We'll see about that. You'll be my mate as of yet." – then before she could turn to him and hit him, Geta was suddenly there holding on for all it was worth.  
  
"Let me go! I'll make him eat his words!" – she growled out. But Geta wouldn't let her go that easily knowing that if she were to hit him, she'd be sent to prison for assaulting a first class soldier even if she was elite now.  
  
-  
  
Bardock wondered why in the seven hells would Vegeta have another brat. He didn't fall asleep inside the pod as he did when he was coming over. He winced. He now knew what his daughter had felt when he delivered the news. He was in shock. It even seemed as if Vegeta no Ouji had really forgotten about Kakarott. For good.  
  
Flashback  
  
"But Papa! I want to go!" – exclaimed a fourteen year old Kakarott at his father.  
  
"You can't. If you were male, I'd let you go. But you are not, therefore you will stay at the care of your mother's family. Radditz just has to go."  
  
He hadn't known that this was going to be the last time he saw her. He did know however, that his little bundle of joy was one more tomboy to add to the mass of soldiers around. But he was being sent to the frontier, he wouldn't be there when she turned into a woman. He'd be lucky if he ever saw her marry and bond to the man of her dreams.  
  
He was about to say goodbye to his daughter early in the morning – his son had left the night before – and found her bed made and a note on top of it.  
  
Dear father; I know you said I couldn't go. But, I can't quite squelch this fire within me that says I've got to fight. So I'll fight. I'll see you in four years, good luck and don't die on me. Your daughter: Kakarott.   
  
He stared blankly at it for a second before he leapt into the sky trying to find her, but he couldn't for she was already gone.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Two years after he left, he received a note from his son Radditz saying that Kakarott was alright and that he was training her in the art of combat. It was then he received the first flash of the future.  
  
It was part of his legacy. The ability to see the future was something Bardock had been expecting to have since he was told about it around his late teen years. And what he saw made him question his sanity. He saw his daughter, a grown female saiyan beckoning someone to her bed. Her breasts were big enough though not as big as her mother's had been. And the patch of black coarse hair that covered her sex was wild and untamed as the locks of hair that covered her head.  
  
When he finally got over the fact that this was her daughter's future and that he felt nothing about her (she looked so much like her mother that it was frightening and also sickening), he took a mental look around the room she was in and gasped. Vegeta was strolling towards her... in all his naked glory.  
  
It was then he knew that there was going to be a very tumultuous relationship between the two of them. And then the third eye was closed off. But he could never take it out of his mind. The idea of them having sex, Vegeta was at least six years older than her... it just seemed wrong to him then. Now he had to agree that the fates had nailed Kakarott's spirit to the right man.  
  
-  
  
/ I didn't want you to go but you did and now here we are waiting for whatever fate decides to give us. /  
  
Kakarott stood in front of the Palace's port. Knowing what was coming and not understanding why she wasn't just gone. She wanted to be. She wanted to escape her fate, but then Vegeta had always enthralled her in every imaginable way. To hear that he was coming back after twenty years without seeing him was something that tore her soul apart.. again.  
  
/ I have been waiting on you forever knowing that you'd come back to me but when the days turned into years I fell defeated /  
  
Then: She had been seven months into her pregnancy. She hadn't wanted Vegeta to go. She clung to him even when he growled at her for doing so. It was a short trip to Kalal, a planet located near the black hole. He said he'd be back in no time, but he didn't. And the bond started to hurt too much. She heard her brother tell her father that sooner or later they'd have to put her out of her misery. She couldn't die. She just couldn't stop living. She had to survive. She decided to live and to hell with Vegeta.  
  
/ I am not sure if I still care if you come back, will I be standing there if you come back, would you want me back? If you come back, would I really want you back? /  
  
Now: She couldn't just stand there, she had papers to give out after all. And then she had to go and see her son... life didn't offer any comfort that easily. She had moved on. She had. But there was a nagging thought in the back of her head that she wanted him again and she growled at the injustice of fate.  
  
Kakarott left the port to go back to her office. She tried to convince herself that she didn't need him. That she would never crawl up to him again. That she hated him for hurting her so deeply. But she just didn't know what to expect. Only the next day would tell her fate. 


	6. Ch 6

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Time: The Past. Place: Vegeta-sei.  
  
Though Megan's house was slightly smaller and was tranquil enough for the neighborhood she lived in, he still didn't feel quite comfortable enough to touch his young wife. He was feeling guilty now.  
  
He was suddenly aware of why he hadn't touched her before in his father's house. He had bedded thousands of females before some were even younger than Kakarott and he hadn't felt guilty. But now, as he stared at the young woman lying down besides him; he did. She was so innocent and so... beautiful??  
  
He shook his head and was about to try to fall asleep when a soft purr made him turn to see Kakarott. He was shocked to see her tail weaving itself onto his. He realized that it was he who was softly purring. Then her scent hit him sharp and clear. He sat up quickly. He knew what that scent indicated. She was in heat. He uncoiled his tail off hers and grabbed his pants leaving her quickly.  
  
When he reached his destination, he didn't even to bother knocking and before Radditz knew what was happening an angry Vegeta was glaring down on him while he was up on the bed.  
  
"How old is Kakarott?" – the question had him befuddled. It took a big shake from Vegeta for him to understand dimly what was going on.  
  
"Uh... She's seventeen. I think she'll be eighteen in two days." – he adjusted his shirt's collar when Vegeta let him go.  
  
"Why didn't you even bother telling me that?!" – he hissed at Radditz.  
  
"Because if I told you, you would make me send her back home. Besides, when you married her I overlooked that since you didn't obviously asked." – he snapped back.  
  
Vegeta turned away. He knew now why he had been so attracted to her when he laid angry surprised eyes in that bordello. Because she was just about to come of age and all young female saiyans were very desirable when about to come of age. But, he just couldn't shake the feeling that if he touched her now that she had gotten into heat; he'd get her pregnant no matter how much effort he put on that not happening.  
  
The worst thing was that if they suddenly joined up to the company of soldiers, her being a virgin and bondless was bound to create a whole lot of trouble. He groaned out loud. He turned away and walked silently out of the room. He had no choice but to go and mate. He looked on to the room and – what the hell?!  
  
She wasn't there! Where could she have gone?! He got dressed quickly and went out into the search of Megan and Radditz to tell them that Kakarott was suddenly gone.  
  
-  
  
Kakarott sat at the edge of the balcony's ledge and sighed. She felt so hot! She wondered briefly why did she feel like this all of the sudden? She had the sudden urge to jump and run naked into the wilderness. She scrunched up her nose at the thought. Ridiculous! Why would she... a warrior of some skill... run into the woods naked? She wasn't a nymph. She shrugged off her thoughts and decided to go back into the room. It'd be morn soon, she was sure something was about to happen and she wanted to know what.  
  
-  
  
Breakfast always made Sakura happy regardless what had gone on the day before. It was the thought of eating her fill and starting a new day full of excitement that always had her going. When she made her way to the living room, she found Radditz sitting in one of the couches. He looked so boyish then and her heart tightened at the thought of not having him yet.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You got your armor back? That's cool." – was all he said and it made her weary. Something wrong was going on.  
  
"What is it?" – she asked again as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Vegeta's cousin is here to get us back to the soldiers' company. But Vegeta doesn't want to leave yet."  
  
"Brolli is here? Damn!" – things were not going fine today. She could tell, but there was more that she didn't know and she intended to find out.  
  
"That's not all. Kakarott disappeared last night and Vegeta went to search for her. He hasn't come back yet."  
  
Crash! Both turned and ran quickly into the kitchen were Kakarott dressed in her now clean uniform faced Brolli in a defensive stance. She looked as if ready to kill him - as if she could! – and Sakura was suddenly hugging the younger woman in her arms. She knew what was going on. Kakarott was in heat and un-bound.  
  
"What's going on?!" – Radditz raged suddenly at her and Kakarott was hard pressed between Sakura's tight embrace to not snarl back at him.  
  
"You ask him! I was just going to eat and suddenly he's touching me!!" – she hissed back at him.  
  
"Shh! It's ok Kakarott. Let's go into the dining room and await for Vegeta's return. There are a lot of things to do before we leave." – she dragged her back while Brolli smirked knowingly.  
  
-  
  
He was so tired. Yet all he wanted now was to find Kakarott and bed her. The 'duty' issue was not a problem anymore. Rather, he knew he was beginning to fear for his young bride. He also knew that he was beginning to feel something more than the usual for her.  
  
He opened the front door and was suddenly assaulted by two definite strong scents. One was Kakarott's and the other one... he frowned as he recognized Brolli. His cousin was someone he did not want to see. Not when his life was taking swerved turns at every second and he was feeling like a horny teenager again.  
  
When he looked into the living room, he found Megan sitting in the high chair while Kakarott stood at the other side of the room.. as far away from Brolli as she could get. But her scent didn't seem fearful of the other man in fact, she was being restrained by Sakura sitting in a chair almost right next to her. Radditz stood next to Megan and Brolli stood near the chimney looking annoyed at the very moment.  
  
"Ah! There you are! Guess what Vegeta?" – Megan chirped at him while the look in her eyes easily converge to him that she was not in the least amused.  
  
"What?" – he ground out directly staring at Kakarott who didn't return his look at all but instead looked at the floor suddenly feeling very bashful at the moment.  
  
"Kakarott never left the house at all. In fact, she has been here all night." – He swore under his breath. Kakarott flinched having heard him clearly although the distance between them was big.  
  
"I came to see you Vegeta and here I find something much more interesting than war." – Brolli drawled out carefully eyeing Kakarott and both Sakura and Radditz bristled in silence.  
  
"In that case, we will speak after dinner about what's more interesting than war. Now I think I'll take a bath, have lunch and then my bride and I will take a stroll into town to get some things." "Excuse me." – he left the room and then Kakarott also left the room hurriedly after the Prince.  
  
Once she reached the room, she went in and hoped that nothing was really wrong. But because her senses weren't that sharp, she didn't acknowledge his being until his arm shot off to grab her by the waist. She struggled thinking that it was someone else but submitted with a quick cry when she felt sharp canine teeth sink into the soft skin of her neck.  
  
Vegeta had had enough of it, thank you very much. He was not about to let Brolli win this fight of wills over him because of her. So he let go of his control and swiftly grabbed her by the waist. Once she submitted to him, he sucked on the warm blood and when he lifted his head he saw with some sort of undisguised satisfaction that she was quiet. Good. He shut the door with the back of his left foot while he swiftly took her clothes off. Once she stood there with her eyes closed trembling afraid of what he might do to her – though he didn't notice – he took off his sweat and dirty clothes and gently guided her to the bed.  
  
There, he covered her young form and kissed her everywhere making her gasp in shock at the sensations he caused her. When he was sure she could take it, he positioned himself on her and without preambles sank into her in one quick thrust. She cried out in pain. His tail instinctively wrapped itself around hers and that made her feel trapped in between a sword and a wall. And she tried hard to disentangle herself from the 'cage' she was suddenly in. But she found – surprised! – she could not. He continued to pound into her, each time her insides ached and she begged him softly to let her go. Her tears brought him to an abrupt release as the haze of anger left his body leaving him to wonder briefly what the heck had he done to her?  
  
-  
  
It was dark outside. Kakarott hadn't woken up since Vegeta had left her there and Megan felt worried over the young saiyan. Now, Sakura stood next to the fireplace while Radditz, Brolli and Vegeta were inside the study discussing strategies to finish off those few ice-jin left around town.  
  
"Stop fretting woman! Kakarott is strong, she'll pull through." – Sakura ground out. Megan just shook her head.  
  
"It's not her physical strength I'm worried of, it's her emotional side that makes me 'fret' for her." – she sighed and then looked back at Sakura who had quirked her left eyebrow.  
  
"Her emotional side?" "What do you know woman that I don't? Tell me." – she ordered.  
  
"Didn't you hear her cry out when she went after Vegeta?" – at Sakura's denial, Megan went on: "I didn't mean to intrude on them, but I went after her and heard her cry out as soon as she made her way to their room. I rushed to hear what was it that went wrong and saw him biting into her neck—"  
  
"What do you mean he bit her neck?!" – she growled out.  
  
"Well that's what I saw in a mirror reflection. Then he carried her out to their bed and—I can't believe I'm going to say this—but he raped her. She whimpered a lot and—" – she shut up when Sakura backhanded her.  
  
She stared at her surprised at the wild look Sakura had in her eyes.  
  
"You will never speak of this again. Vegeta has done nothing more than bound Kakarott to him. If you say something to someone else, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." – with that she turned tail and left the room. 


	7. Ch 7

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Time: The Present. Place: Vegeta-sei.  
  
There were laws. Laws about the most stupid things that anyone could imagine and there were laws about things that would make you shiver depending on the situation. But there were some laws that were perfectly essential to the living peace of the inhabitants of the planet.  
  
Mainly that of the bond. Mated saiyans who were not bound to one another were free to separate whenever they felt like it. Or how if there was a bond, no one could ever destroy it. Things that were more or less a law that couldn't be changed or broken by the simplicity of the truth, which was that it was something of the soul and that could not be denied.  
  
But Kakarott had broken three main laws from the code of honor in the Bonding Laws.  
  
She had broken a mating bond and she had no right to do so when it was plain obvious that she was the submissive part in the relationship. She had given half of her soul to her own dead child and thus breaking a third law by giving life to a 'brat' that was already dead.  
  
She wasn't born a goddess and therefore she had no right to reorder the universe as she saw it to be fitted. So there she stood in front of the council standing solemn yet her ki did not waiver. And suddenly there was Vegeta – the prince – had come back to Vegeta-sei and though he didn't really see her, it reeked foul. It reeked foul because he had never once asked to see her and she was his mate!  
  
But she was not mad... no she was not. She tried to convince herself that she was not. She had broken the bond between him and her a long time ago. Oh no, she wasn't concerned over it. She wasn't concerned with what the council had to say this time... what she was worried about – although she didn't show it – was her other boy... Rei. Rei was probably wondering where she was and when she was coming to get him. Though, he and Geta were twins... Rei was not that much of a grown-up to begin with. She guessed that was also something she was to blamed at.  
  
"So?" – she said out loud at the council who seemed to have finished their little private discussion.  
  
"We have decided that until the Prince recovers his memory... you will not suffer death." – in a way she was relieved but she dare not show it for fear they might give her some other order she might have not liked.  
  
But she never had the chance to learn what else was the First Councilman Yamcha going to say because both her sons crashed into the room in the most scandalous way. Geta pushed the doors so hard they fell and Rei had crashed through the glass ceiling and rushed to hug her.  
  
Because she had been apprehensive about letting Geta know his brother was alive as she was sure he would tell the rest of the world, Geta's tail frizzed out in a manner that clearly stated he was angry with the possessive way his tail had hooked itself into hers.  
  
"Saa Geta... stay calm." – she tried to soothe him by purring and leaning in to kiss his cheek but she was rather shocked when he just snarled at her.  
  
"Who the FUCK is this?!" – and she was hard pressed not to let her emotions show. Of course the brat wouldn't obey her words when it came to rage because she hadn't been there for him when his first real rage tantrums showed up. But even as she understood why he would openly disobey her... she was still trying to contain her rage at being disobeyed when he was thrown into the floor by no other than Rei.  
  
"Don't you dare to talk to Kay like that! She is my mother and you will respect her!" - the words rang out clearly to the hall.  
  
The occupants of the room were stunned. They knew he was alive. After all... she had broken a lot of rules concerning her now non-existent bond with the Ouji. But they had never expected to see the child turned man in front of them. Looking quite alive for a dead young man.  
  
"What's going on in here?" – as if matters were not stiff and tense, the prince of saiyans had to come in to the room making everything seem worst than it really was.  
  
-  
  
She looked to the right side as Geta once again prowled around the room circling the young Rei. Then she looked to her left to where the Prince of Saiyans was talking a bit animatedly to the King of Vegeta-sei. She sighed. Things were not looking up. She looked at Rei and noticed that he was not nervous and though her heart swelled with pride at the wonderful control her first-born showed, she knew she had to stop them from starting a fight again.  
  
"Geta!" – her voice rang out in the Throne's room and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Yes.. mother?" – he answered snidely. Rage ran freely through his veins as he looked on to the young man before him.  
  
"You will stop your tantrum now. As the next King of Vegeta-sei you will learn to keep your emotions in check from now on." – the room was silent and the Saiyan no ouji was reliving something in his past.. a past he had all but forgotten about it.  
  
Flashback  
  
He stood in front of his commander officer as she went on to indicate that not only had he broken the rules, but that as the next ruler of Vegeta-sei he had to have some control over himself.  
  
"You will have to learn to control yourself, Vegeta. If you don't learn, then you are no better than any of these losers around here."  
  
"You have no right to tell me what or what not to do! I will make the rules around ehre when I'm King of Vegeta-sei! And by then, you'll be long gone!" – he yelled furiously at her.  
  
She didn't take it lightly the way he treated her and knowing that for the moment she was far more stronger than he, she said...  
  
"Since it's obvious you are missing some sort of obedience and respect skills, I will make you a deal you cannot refuse."  
  
He snorted then thinking himself far more superior than her. But in the end he was hard pressed not to fall to the ground and cry and of course he didn't want to do that. Showing that he was wrong... that wasn't one of his fortes.  
  
"From now on... Vegeta no Ouji.. you will stop your tantrums now. As the next King of Vegeta-sei you will learn to keep your emotions in check from now on and know when to show your respect to your elders."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He shook himself out of the reverie as he saw the vision before him and he knew right then and there that by forgetting who he was.. he had nothing left to offer the young woman before him. There had to be someway he could get her back. He just had to find a way. But... knowing his pride would never acknowledge it... how was he to do so when he couldn't remember everything from his past even now that he knew she had been his. Or the fact that he had two sons he couldn't relate to.  
  
He wanted to know what the hell had happened to him. What had made him throw the beautiful woman in front of him for some ningen? And he wanted her... he wanted to touch her skin and control her tail with his own... he wanted her, he realized now. He really wanted her and he had to find a way to keep her, even if his pride suffered deeply. 


	8. Ch 8

Till We Meet Again By: HopePoe26  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Time: The Past. Two days after the mating ritual between Vegeta and Kakarott went on. Place: Vegeta-sei.  
  
His young bride was wary of him. He knew that ever since they had left Megan's house in favor of the Palace where he had been born and had separated from Radditz, Sakura and Brolli, she had been very quiet. They had to share a horse. His white stallion was the one he chose over a black mare for her. He wanted her to be safe and sound. Yet she didn't seem to be comfortable around him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to get her to understand that he wasn't going to hurt her. He suddenly regretted taking out his anger on her.  
  
As they neared the castle, he was a bit apprehensive. His father had gotten the Palace back at the expense of a thousand soldiers. It was a gruesome battle, but as he had not been there for real... he was not that worried about ghosts. But what he was worried about had something to do with the young woman in front of him.  
  
Toma stared from the window in the gravity – training facility. He knew it had been about this time that the prince of saiyans should choose to come back to the palace. The King was a bit flighty and albeit a little too much boisterous at times... but all in all he was a good King. Sigh. He had been following his fearless leader too long it seemed because suddenly he was beginning to get used to his tantrums and leering looks directed at him.  
  
He turned to see Liz looking back at him intently. She was the usual whore that the King took with him everywhere... except his house. Everyone knew of her and what she did, but no one ever mentioned anything that might've sounded insulting because even though she was a slave.. she could pack a mean punch.  
  
"What?" – he asked annoyed.  
  
"Prince Vegeta has arrived." – her voice monotonous as she walked across the wide space between the door and the large windows.  
  
"I noticed. Am I supposed to make an appearance?" – she nodded. He turned to find his towel and as he brushed it on his face to clear the sweat, he found her looking at him.  
  
"You know what would happen should the King find us together in bed." – he stated firmly wishing for once that he wouldn't have to be so 'charming' to her. He hated all whores alike.  
  
"Oh come on Toma! You know that is not true. The King would gladly share me with you.. as long as you let him touch you too." – he moved his arm out of her grasp and took his armor on the way out of the training facility before saying...  
  
"Get over it Liz. You know the only one you'll ever have for the rest of your life is the King, so leave me alone." – with that he turned heel and walked away leaving a fuming whore in his wake.  
  
By the time he had gotten cleaned up and dressed in his fitting armor stating he was elite, it was time for dinner with the Royal Family. He was surprised when as he reached the door he heard the Saiyan Prince laughing hard. But, it wasn't the King's stare that he found himself looking at. Rather he locked eyes with the beautiful woman sitting next to the Prince. He felt his pulse race and he wondered slightly who was she.  
  
"Commander Toma! How nice of you to join us?" – said the King and in his tone of voice Toma found a warning in disguise. That to which made him wonder even more if the female was available or not.  
  
His answer was given just as soon as he nodded silently.  
  
"I don't believe you've met my son's mate, have you?" – that made him break the gaze with the beautiful 'bride' sitting next to the prince.  
  
How could he have missed that small point? He had almost made a fool of himself in front of a – what was that sweet smell? – in front of the Prince.  
  
"How do you do? I am Commander Toma, nice to meet you." – he drawled out bringing in his charming qualities to the surface. He was surprised when the young lady just scowled back at him.  
  
"Kakarott is just a bit tired Commander. I think it'd be best if we left for bed now." – Vegeta was about to stand up when Kakarott herself said in an animated voice to the King.  
  
"But I wanted to know how you got the palace back my King... if isn't too much trouble that is." – her request left both the Commander and the Prince confounded.  
  
The King went on jovially to explain it all.  
  
-  
  
It was midnight before Toma burst into his room. His mind was so heavy that he couldn't wait to touch the bed and fall asleep quickly. He was surprised when once his head hit the pillow, sleep didn't come easy. He was lusting! He had decided to call it for what it really was... lusting over a woman he had no business to do so. He had seen the mark on her neck... but unless he was mistaken.. she hadn't marked the Prince yet.  
  
This could pose a lot of trouble for him. She wasn't interested in him that much was obvious, but then she didn't seem to like the prince that much either. So why had they bonded? Surely, there would be no bond if she didn't care for him. Right?  
  
-  
  
Kakarott sat in bed waiting for the prince to step into the bedroom. In truth, she hadn't wanted to go to bed just yet. She frowned at herself feeling a bit annoyed at how she had turned into a coward. Her father would have fainted if she saw how cowardly she was behaving and all this for a man.  
  
But it wasn't any man. It was the Prince of Vegeta-sei and he was so much more experienced than her in the art of making love. Her face flushed. She knew for a fact that she was supposed to 'warm' his bed every night. Oh, but the pain! Too distracted with her thoughts was she that she failed to notice that Vegeta had already stepped into the room.  
  
He knew why she was wary of him. It had been that obvious when she had gushed out that she wanted to escape with any means possible the night ahead of them. It didn't matter that she was tired or that she was listening to battle stories coming from an old man... even if he were her king.  
  
She just wanted to spare herself the pain at any cost. How could he change her mind about it? Then by the time they had retired into the bedroom... he thought of one thing that might make her react towards him. And that was to treat her as if she were nothing to him. The most he ignored her the more she'd want him. He just sat down on the bed and then promptly went to sleep.  
  
He heard her gasp as she took notice of him. That made his groin hard, but knowing this wouldn't work if he talked to her.. he said a brief goodnight and left her to her own devices.  
  
-  
  
Vegeta strode into the study where his father had been waiting for him for the past twenty minutes. He noticed the weird look that he received as being unusually early.  
  
He scowled. "What is it father?"  
  
"You should be sleeping in with your beautiful young bride. I thought I wouldn't see you until later on." – he smirked while his son continued to scowl at him.  
  
"It isn't any of your business. Now... what's going on with the troops?" – the King sighed. He'd been hoping to bait his son into a verbal fight. However, he had underestimated his son ability to side-step it. Now it was time for work. Sigh. He really didn't wanted to do so yet.  
  
-  
  
Toma was surprised to see the Saiyan princess Kakarott training in the Training facility room. It was weird thinking of her as the now Saiyan princess. He'd only met her yesterday but now she was his princess. That had sounded way funny. He wanted her now in his arms even knowing she could never be his.  
  
He made a move to leave when she said...  
  
"Don't bother. I knew you were there a long time ago." – she stopped her movements and turned to look at him.  
  
"Well then... what do you suppose I should do Princess?" – he had meant it to be a teasing remark but when her noncommittal answer turned into a snarl, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Don't call me that. My name is Kakarott and just because Vegeta is my husband that doesn't mean you can get fresh with me." – in a lower voice she said: "Are all men like Brolli? Is that all you want from me, sex?" – she sounded miffed. And before he could stop her, she then turned away and left the room in favor of solace.  
  
Her words pierced his heart harder than any spear or blow might've had. He made his decision quick as he ran after her. He didn't want her angry at him. He couldn't bear it.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't wish to make you uncomfortable. If I may say so, you are beautiful and that's why all of the men around the prince might want to bed you... but I am different. If it'd be okay, we could be friends." – Kakarott turned to look at him with a mixture of confusion and distrust evident in her eyes.  
  
"If you are trying any funny business Sir Toma..."  
  
He laughed. "Toma. If I'm going to be improper by calling you Kakarott, the least you could do is call me by my name." – she let a small smile shine through and Toma thought: ''I'll wait for you Kakarott... until you are free to be mine.'' 


End file.
